Rebirth of the Forgotten
by Dingo T. Wilds
Summary: The path that once lay clearly at their feet has become distorted and twisted with uncertainty and chaos. As She tries to hold on to the path they have long followed, all Pluto can do is watch as the Scouts splinter apart as several inner group conflicts come to the fore, seeding mistrust amongst them. All she can do is wait, and hope that someone comes to help them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: The Fight

XxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

XxXxXxXx

Sestuna flinched when she heard the door slam for the second time that day. Her nerves were starting to fray due to the current situation she was dealing with. Two of her housemates, Haruka and Michiru, had been dating for quite a while, but recently things had come to a head and it looked like they were teetering on the edge of a very messy break-up. To add to her stress, their charge, Hotaru, was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, believing that she was the reason the two older girls had been fighting.

She had done her best to reassure the young girl that she was not the reason for the arguments, which was true. Those had been caused by two natures clashing when they were trying to stay true to their past lives. And while these arguments worried Sestuna, they worried her alter-ego even more.

As Sailor Pluto, she was charged with the Guardianship of an ancient device known as the Gates of Time. The Gates allowed her to view the possible futures and pick along the timeline, and she was always searching for the best future to guide the world into. This meant Crystal Tokyo, a kingdom built upon the corpses of billions of people. It wasn't just the fact that this was the most likely future, Sestuna had always thought it was the only way to make the best out of a bad situation. But every once in a while, the time stream would pass through a 'rough patch' that would make it hard for her to guide the future. These patches where caused by chaos and generally popped up when the Scouts were battling their latest enemies.

This particular brand of chaos was not another threat to be fought off. Nor was it caused by any of the Chaos Generators or Beacons that lived across the world. This chaos was homegrown, fueled by increasing emotions and tempers in her home and caused by two young women trying to reconcile their past lives with their present ones.

When Sestuna looked at the Scouts during the meetings or whenever they met elsewhere, she was always mentally cataloging the differences between them and their past lives. While Queen Serenity's spell had ensured that their souls would be properly reincarnated, the lives they lived and their parents had little influences on each of the girls. Some of the differences were physical, such as the Inner Scouts being the same age as the princess, but in the Silver Millennium they all varied in age with Ami, the youngest, only 4 years older than Usagi. Other changes were in the talent area, as Makoto had never been much for cooking her own in the past, in the present it was both a necessity and a hobby for the girl.

But the most notable differences were the slight changes in personality. Every scout had them. From Usagi's charming but frustrating naivety to Hotaru's belief that she needed to prove herself worthy of their love, none surprised her more than the differences in her two closest comrades, Uranus and Neptune.

The arguments had started because of some of the main differences with the two. While Michiru was strictly lesbian, Haruka could appreciate a man's physical attraction. Both had been rather on again off again back in the Silver Millennium, and would often share with each other even when they were 'off'. The thing was, at the time, they approached relationships casually and both where only attracted to women. In the present, Michiru wanted a serious relationship and was aggravated by Haruka's wandering eyes.

Especially when they stopped on a man. Haruka never claimed to be bisexual, all she claimed was that she could appreciate a man's body and personality, and she had never found a man that she would be willing get into a relationship with. The blonde haired racer still approached relationships as casually as her past life did, and had made a teasing comment about inviting a rather feminine looking boy their age to join them in order to, as she put it, "Change things up a little."

Michiru had not taken the comment well. While Haruka had only been teasing, Michiru despised the thought of any man having any sort of physical relationship with her. She could be friendly enough with the boys she went to school with, she kept them at a distance. It didn't matter how manly or feminine a person looked, if they were physically male, the teal haired violinist refused to go beyond friendly acquaintances.

So when Haruka had made the comment, it had both angered and upset Michiru. Haruka knew her feelings on the subject and the blonde should have known better than to mention something like that. She had immediately retorted saying that Haruka was manly enough to be her own boyfriend, and that had lit the blonde's fuse. Haruka was sensitive about her mannish appearance even though it helped her keep the true nature of their relationship under wraps. After all, as a world famous musician Michiru didn't want her personal life pried into. So Haruka had played the suave and mysterious boyfriend. All Michiru's comment did was spit on what she had done for her girlfriend.

That was only the first fight, happening nearly a month ago. Both had returned to the house in a foul mood and went in different directions, Haruka to the garage and Michiru to her music room. These little fights had happened before, so Sestuna didn't think too much into it after she had gotten the story out of both of them. Unfortunately it escalated from there.

Today had been the worst fight yet. A month of emotions running high and tempers being frayed, Michiru had made a snide little comment about Haruka's passive admiration of men. The comment ignited the racer's already short fuse and Haruka fired back. It escalated into a shouting match that ended with Haruka slamming her fist down on the table hard enough to snap it in half. After a moment of stunned silence, the blonde turned on her heel and went upstairs as Michiru started yelling about how she wasn't done with the blonde. Haruka had ignored her and reappeared with her leather jacket and a backpack.

The blonde had kneeled down and hugged Hotaru before whispering something in the girl's ear before she moved towards the garage. As Michiru reached out to turn Haruka around so she could continue their fight, Haruka turned back with a glare.

"I'm leaving until you can pull your head out of your ass and apologize. I made a harmless comment that you blew out of proportion." Haruka said as she opened the door, "Call me when you're ready to apologize."

Michiru saw red at that point, "How dare you blame this on me! You want to leave, then leave! Get out!"

Haruka's glare went glacial before she turned around and left, slamming the door behind her. Seconds later they heard her motorcycle roar to life before peeling out of the driveway. The fading roar of the vehicle seemed to incense Michiru further as she stormed upstairs and slammed the door to their bedroom.

After she had calmed down Hotaru, who was now at the Tsukino's with Chibi-Usa, and rescuing everything of Haruka's that Michiru had thrown in the hall, Sestuna left for the Gate. While she hoped that this was only temporary and her friends would make up, she had a sinking feeling. She needed to check the time stream, and prepare for whatever changes could come from this.

XxXxXxXx

Haruka cursed as she ripped her helmet off after parking her bike at the train station. She hated that a fight between her and Michiru was going this far, but everyone needed time to cool their heads. She needed a place to stay, so she decided to make a call.

After locating the pay phones, Haruka mentally ran through a list of people she could call. Old girlfriends would just make the situation worse and her parents weren't in Japan at the moment, which made the list of people she could call rather small. The only one she could call would be her uncle. She could only hope he would take her in.

As the phone rang, Haruka attempted to remain calm. She knew from the last time she had spoken with her cousins that they had a rather full house due to some family friends, but she really didn't have anywhere else she could go. As someone on the other end picked up, Haruka's voice caught in her throat.

"Hello Uncle Soun, its Haruka. I had a fight with Michiru and left. Could I stay at the dojo for a few weeks?"

XxXxXxXx

Author's Note: All right people, this is another story that's been on my rewrite back-burner for a while, mainly involving Ranma, Herb, and a female Gosunkugi become Sailor Scouts. The premise is still the same, but the set up and enemies will be different from my original plan. Have fun and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: Setting the Table

XxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

XxXxXxXx

Soun Tendo sighed as he hung up the phone, wondering how his once simple life had become so complicated. He was a simple man at heart, wanting only the best for his daughters. He knew, deep down, that he hadn't been the parent he should have been when his wife had passed away, and it had forced his children to grow up fast. But this went beyond just his children. His niece was having trouble, and despite not being particularly close to the family she had called them for help.

Moving through the house with the intent to call a house meeting, he thought about the girl's situation. Haruka was the daughter of his younger sister, and was estranged from her family due to her life choices. Much like his youngest, Haruka was a tomboy who enjoyed many things a traditionally minded person would consider for boys only. Racing, sports, fighting, Haruka liked to prove her superiority in everything that she did, and while that alone wasn't enough to cause her parents to shy away, her other choices did.

Haruka never dressed in anything that was remotely feminine, preferring men's clothing styles over women's. She also preferred her current carrier track as a racer over following the family business or taking after her mother as a socialite. Her choice of romantic partners on the other hand had been the stressing point for her parents. They knew that their daughter was open with her sexuality, but she seemed to only lean towards other girls when it came to her partners. Each and every new girlfriend caused her parents' dreams of grand kids to crumble a little more each time.

Walking up the stairs, Soun's thoughts shifted from his niece to his daughters. With a knock on the door, Soun opened it to look in at his oldest reading in an old armchair he had hauled up at her request for a comfortable place to read.

"Kasumi, can you come down stairs for a minute? I have something to tell everyone."

Kasumi had given up a lot to take over the housework, slowly but surely losing her chance to have her own life. The young woman was 21 years old and refused both suitors and educational chances to take care of her family, despite his feeble objections that she should look towards starting her own life. Nodoka, his dear friend's wife, had started assisting him in convincing Kasumi to at least start looking at a secondary education or finding hobbies that took her outside of the house when he had approached her for help for his daughters. Nodoka had started to edge Kasumi out of her comfort zone, often cooking for the families and taking over whatever chore Kasumi had been working on. Unfortunately, this tactic had left the young woman flustered and unsure what to do with herself.

"Of course father," The gentle young woman said as she marked her page.

Turning from the room to the one next to it, Soun wasn't surprised when Nabiki opened the door as he reached to knock, "Please come down stairs, house meeting."

His middle daughter had played a part in egging her sisters forward. Nabiki was the most independent of the sisters, and one he really didn't have to worry about most of the time. The girl had a plan for her life, and the means to implement it. Despite his views on her 'extra-curricular activities' she had saved up more than enough money to put herself through business school, and assisted Kasumi in applying for colleges and scholarships. The few times he did worry was when those 'activities' followed her home. Luckily Ranma had been able to head off those most of those problems, and Nabiki had proven she could take care of herself in the form of self-defense classes and a hand held Taser, but he still worried.

"Alright Dad," Nabiki said as she walked by him, stretching as she went, "Akane is in the dojo."

Sighing as he followed her downstairs, Soun's thoughts turned to his youngest. While his two eldest could look after themselves, Soun worried Akane could not. Nabiki had learned the basics of caring for a household from Kasumi when she had spare time and could make simple meals. Kasumi knew enough about finances to get by, and she kept a simple budget for food costs and cleaning supplies to help out. Akane could do none of this. It wasn't for the lack of trying, often it was because she tried too hard. She could actually do most chores around the house as long as she stayed calm, but she was a rather excitable girl that did not take well to being shown up.

When Ranma had moved in, the boy had admitted that he turned almost everything into some sort of martial arts training. Akane had tried to follow his example, trying to outdo him, and often cause a slightly larger mess. While her cooking had improved slightly with Nodoka's help, curry remained the only truly edible food that she could make consistently. If she tried to cook anything without supervision, it often ended up as a culinary disaster.

Entering the dojo, Soun watched as Akane went through the Katas she knew for the family school. When she finished, he nodded, silently acknowledging that he should have continued her training at a firmer pace, but she was still in the higher tier of martial artists in the ward.

"Akane, I have some news for everyone, please come in."

"It better not be another fiancé Dad." Akane said as she straightened her yellow gi.

"It's nothing of the sort. Do you know where Ranma is?"

"Not a clue." She said, causing Soun to frown.

Walking back into the house, he went searching for his friend and his family. He found Genma and Nodoka sitting in the living room, watching the news. Taking a moment to take in the headline, something about the Sailor Senshi over in Juuban, Soun sighed. He knew these girls were real, his daughters were avid fans and the monsters they fought sometimes spilled over into other wards such as Nermia. Though Ranma and his friends often took care of these strays, it was enough to cause worry.

Turning to Genma, who had noticed his arrival, Soun asked, "Do you know where Ranma is? I have something to tell everyone."

Genma grunted as he turned his questioning stare to his wife. Genma Saotome was his oldest and dearest friend. Two friends couldn't be closer than the two of them, their bond forged by the suffering the endured under the Master. Genma had not aged gracefully, the long years on the road had been rough on him. His hair had fallen out, his gut swelled with a slight paunch, his eyesight had deteriorated, and the elements and age had carved rough lines into his face. At 42, the man was well past his prime, and it showed as the younger generation had slowly overtaken him. Add the curse of the Spring of Drowned Panda, and Soun could easily tell the trials his oldest friend had faced.

On the other hand, his wife Nodoka, had aged with grace and refinement. To the woman's embarrassment, she had once been mistaken as the older sister of her son's female form by a pair of elderly women. Nodoka had not really believed anyone who had sort of agreed with the women's judgment when Ranma had shared the story at that night's dinner, but for being two years younger than her husband, Nodoka looked like she was about ten to twelve years younger than she was. Not the age to have an almost 18 year old child.

"I sent him out on an errand, he should be back within a few minutes," Nodoka replied as she turned back to the news. Soun sighed as he moved to the dining room, sitting at his customary seat at the table. They had put so much pressure on the children, all for the sake of family honor and uniting the schools. Nodoka had realized the problem after the attempted wedding and forced himself and Genma to rein in their attempts to force a relationship.

His thoughts turned to the young man that was currently engaged to his youngest. Ranma was a brash young man that felt like he had everything to prove. His curse had been a hit to both his self-image and pride, but the lad had taken the philosophy of their school and adapted to the curse. There was defiantly some sort of weird pride about his female form, but at times that pride crumbled into a bundle of nerves that didn't know what to do. This had started when Nodoka had first shown up and the seppuku contract had been revealed. It was only recently that Nodoka had eased up on the boy about his female form and being manly, going as far as teaching Ranma the little tricks that all girls needed since it looked like he was never going to be cured.

As the front door opened and young man's voice called out, everyone had started to gather in the dining room. As Kasumi placed out snacks for everyone, having been able to sneak past Nodoka into the kitchen to prepare them, Ranma walked in with a large sack of rice over one shoulder and groceries in his other hand. Turning to the pigtailed youth, Soun spoke, "Just set those in the kitchen for now, I have something to discuss with everyone."

XxXxXxXx

Nodoka sighed as she moved to the kitchen after Soun's announcement. With Soun's niece coming to stay with them, things were going to change. The reactions around the table had been different around the table. Soun stressed the fact that Haruka was different and was proud of the fact, essentially begging her not to hold it against the girl. Having come to terms that Ranma might never find a cure, Nodoka knew that it was likely for her own child to have some 'girl-on-girl' moments with whomever he married. She merely acknowledged his request to keep him happy. Genma, who had known Soun's sister, didn't seem surprised that his best friend's niece and her parents had issues with each other.

It was actually the four teens at the table that had the most interesting reactions. Kasumi seemed to have a nervous smile, her eyes staring off into the distance. Nabiki had gained a shark-like smile she had only seen when the girl found an excellent opportunity for either entertainment or money, usually both. Akane's muttered exclamation of 'Not that pervert' let her know the youngest Tendo's thoughts on her cousin. Her son looked pensive, as if he was trying to remember something he hadn't thought of. The look hadn't stayed long as he seemingly remembered something as he grinned.

Nodoka wished she knew more about her son's life. As he bounced out of the room and on to the roof, all she could wonder was if he knew this Haruka from somewhere. Nodoka's thoughts were on her child as she started preparing dinner, idly setting aside enough for an eighth person to join the table.

It was only after the failed wedding that Nodoka had really tried to get to know her son. She had approached him the day after the wedding, intent on berating him for not controlling the girls that chased him, when she saw the dead look in his eyes as he stared at the koi pond, sitting on the rocks that made up the borders of the pond. She stopped herself before she could start dressing him down, realizing that he had no control of the situation. It was at the point she made the decision that lead Soun to asking her for help with his daughters, she forgot the seppuku pledge and pushed Ranma into the pond. As her red-haired child whirled around in bewilderment, Nodoka told her child to go change into dry clothes without returning back to her birth form.

Nodoka had then informed everyone she and Ranma would be out of the house for the rest of the day and proceeded to drag her 'daughter' to a nearby cafe for lunch. It had helped, allowing her to learn more about Ranma and his friends. It helped her understand the chaos that swirled around Ranma, and how he grew from it. This had become a weekly event for the two of them, usually including a meal at one of the restaurants not owned by one of the girls, followed by either shopping or errands.

In Nodoka's mind, she separated Ranma into to two people. Her manly son and her tomboy daughter. She slowly adjusted herself to treat both sides of her child as equals, trying hard not to force her daughter to change back immediately whenever Ranma was splashed. She had always wanted a daughter, and now she had one that she could tease, especially when the few incidents of Ranma dressing up to fool the Hibiki boy came up in conversation.

Looking at the time, Nodoka estimated that Soun's niece would be arriving within the hour if what he said was true. Deciding it would be best to allow Kasumi to help out, mostly to keep the young woman from having a nervous breakdown, Nodoka called out as she began preparations for dinner, "Kasumi dear, I could use some help with dinner. Would you mind lending a hand?"

XxXxXxXx

Ranma grinned as he bounced from roof to roof, working his way in a circuit around the ward. Mr. Tendo had said that Haruka would be on her motorcycle, something that would be easy enough to spot in Nerima. According to Nabiki, their cousin matched what he remembered of his old friend. If it was really his good old pal Haru-chan, then he would have to apologize to Akane. After all, she would no longer be the tomboy of the family.

He came to a stop when he heard the whine of a high performance street bike echoing through the emptying streets. With a few leaps, Ranma was on top of the tallest building in the area, looking around for the source of the noise. He saw a person on a stylized street bike cruising down the street towards the school. With a flying leap, Ranma took off towards the school, hoping that it was Haruka.

As the person slowed to a stop, Ranma perched himself on the edge of the building across from the school gates looking down on them. Even though the bike was left running, the person got off, searching their pockets. When they pulled out a piece of paper, Ranma decided it was time to introduce himself. This was going to be fun.

XxXxXxXx

Haruka twisted her head around as she tried to figure out which way to go from here. According to the instructions her uncle had given her, the easiest way to get to the dojo was from the high school. The school itself wasn't hard to find, it was the tallest building in the area, but her uncle's directions weren't very clear. He didn't give her street names, only landmarks, and it didn't help that it had been years since she was last here, a lot had changed.

"Hey! You seem lost, you need some help?" came a shout from her left. Startled, Haruka spun, not seeing anyone, "Up here!"

Haruka's head snapped up to the top of the three story building, catching sight of a young man waving at her, "You need help?"

Haruka paused, hesitating. She was a little lost, but something about this boy struck her as familiar. Not the familiar of remembering a friend from long ago, or even something from the Silver Millennium. No, he reminded her of the kind of familiar that gave her an irritating prickle on the back of her neck. She decided that if he could give her directions, she really didn't care.

Removing her helmet, Haruka called back, "I could use some help, and my uncle's directions aren't the clearest in the world."

If possible, the boy's grin got wider, "I'll be right down!"

When the black haired boy launched himself off the roof, Haruka let out a half-straggled shout of surprise. With the force he had leapt of the building, it allowed him to flip over her and land way too lightly on his feet, his hands in his pockets.

Now that he was close, she recognized him. Sure he was dressed in well-worn Chinese silks, his hair was longer and tied in the pigtail, and he was close to eight years older than the last time she had seen him, but there was no doubt in her mind who this was. It was Ranma Saotome, and by how wide his grin was, he remembered her too.

"How's it been tomboy? Heard you were coming to town." He said with a casual air about him as he rocked on his feet.

Haruka's reaction to his presence was an old, well remembered reaction. Haruka launched her fist at him, thinking she could catch the smug bastard on the jaw like the old days. His reaction was not the same as it had been. He caught her fist with his hand, stopping it short.

Grinning, Ranma spoke, "good amount of strength, decent speed, hair trigger temper, you'll fit right in around here."

"Damn it Ranma, what the hell are you doing here, the last time I saw you…" Haruka ground out before Ranma interrupted.

"Involved Pops getting chased by an angry mob with me slung under his arm like a sack of potatoes."

"You still left before we could have our final fight!"

"Aw, is Haru-chan getting angry?" he asked in a simpering voice, his grin never fading.

A large, and slightly homicidal, grin spread over Haruka's face, "How about we settle our score now?"

"Sounds good to me." The pigtailed youth said as he leaned away from the next punch.

XxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Seems like a good place to stop. Right? Right. All right people, here's what I need from you. Monster forms, I need them for both characters from Sailor Moon and Ranma ½. They can be main characters, supporting characters, hell, give me monster forms for the scouts and the wrecking crew. Doesn't mean I'll use them, but they will help. The only restrictions are they have to be either elemental based or animal based monster forms, and if you're suggesting for a specific person, include their name please. And please remember, I may or may not use them, so please don't get into a panic because your favorite scout might be monsterfied. Mainly because I still have no idea what I'm doing for the enemies yet and monster forms are only one possibility. Please leave suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03: New First Impressions

XxXxXxXx

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

XxXxXxXx

"So let me get this straight," Nabiki said as she watched Kasumi patch up Haruka and Ranma, who had stumbled in just before dinner had been finished. Nodoka had asked Akane to help set the table while letting Kasumi, whose first aid skill was the best in the house, bandaged up the bruised and grinning duo.

"You two meet, for the first time in years apparently, and the first thing you do is beat the crap out of each other?" Ranma's sheepish nod and Haruka eying him like she was waiting for the perfect time to restart the fight was all the answer she needed. Nabiki sighed and shook her head, "How do you two even know each other?"

"I can answer that," Genma said as he and Soun wandered into the dining room, "It was about the time when Ranma was nine and we were traveling. We ended up passing through Kyoto. I remembered that your aunt and her husband were living there and stopped by to check in on them and ask if we could stay the night."

"And I remember that Aunt Kimi scared the piss out of ya Pops, especially when we woke her up with our morning sparing." Ranma snickered as he held his arm out to allow Kasumi to finish her work.

"With good reason!" Genma grumped as Soun whimpered, both remembering the beatings give to them by Soun's younger sister, "Even if she never practiced the Art, Kimiko had a vicious streak that kept the gangs that we tangled with from ever going after her…"

Haruka grinned, her parents had told her about this part of her mother's life before, thinking that she would grow out of her current attitude like her mother had. So far they had no such luck.

"Anyways, we ended up staying for close to a week, and Haruka had been sparring with Ranma every day at that point. She didn't like that someone two years younger than her was matching her training easily." Genma said as he remembered each sparring match the two had. Haruka's greater strength and longer reach had been canceled out by Ranma's longer period of training. The two had been pretty evenly matched all those years ago, but Genma was sure that Ranma had been holding back against her. He had been holding back against everyone after Saffron.

"Still doesn't explain why the last time I saw you two, you were running away from mother and a small mob of our security team." Haruka sniped, a little of her attitude coming from the stinging sensation of the alcohol swab Kasumi was using, the rest from resentment towards the man that had carried off one of her best friends.

"I may have brought up the pledge that me and your uncle made," Genma said as everyone but Soun and Haruka glared at him. Soun merely nodded, know what his friend had been thinking and Haruka stared blankly in confusion.

"Well Haruka," Soun broke in, "Genma and I made a pledge not long after Kasumi was born that we would unite the Tendo and Saotome Schools of Anything Goes Martial Arts through the marriage of our children. Luckily Genma had a son while I had three beautiful daughters. My friend here probably thought 'What if none of them get along?' He most likely brought the subject up to your parents as a backup plan due to your close friendship at such a young age. It would have been acceptable for you to be included as long as your parents agreed, but your mother most likely reacted in a negative way as she was, and still is, a romantic."

Haruka grumped, "I wouldn't call us friends exactly. And I bet she was wishing they taken the offer now."

Soun chuckled as he shook his head, "Not really Haruka, I spoke with them a little after you called. They were surprised since you and this Michiru seemed to be so deeply in love. When I brought up the subject they said it was up to you, but not to force it since this could be just a fight and you two need some time apart."

Soun's mumbled 'and I'm terrified that Kimiko would kill me if I forced it,' was mostly ignored as Haruka made her opinion of the offer known.

"He's nice guy, but he's not really my type."

Nabiki saw a chance for amusement and took it, if only because he never had to deal with a lesbian. With a smile, she picked up a glass of water, "Well Haruka, what about now?"

Haruka looked at her cousin in confusion as she sloshed the water out of the cup and splashed Ranma in the face. Haruka's confusion went straight to panic as she tried not to reach for her henshin pen when Ranma shrank down into a redhaired girl.

"What did you do that for Nabiki!"

"She would have found out anyways Ranma, it's better to get it out of the way now." Akane said with a sweet smile on her face, inwardly laughing at both Ranma's indignation and Haruka's panic.

"Oh my. Ranma please hold still," Kasumi said as she moved back to the pigtailed girl. As she began adjusting the bandages, Haruka was wondering when Sestuna would pop in and yell surprise, or attack the red-haired girl. Either one would work.

"Did Ranma just…" Haruka managed as an older woman came from the kitchen with part of dinner.

When she saw the damp girl mumbling about being fussed over by Kasumi, she sighed and smiled, "I guess my daughter is joining us for the night then?"

As Ranma blushed, Nabiki leaned in, "Don't worry, this is normal. It's still Ranma, just in a girl body. For 5000 Yen I can tell you the whole story after dinner."

Haruka could feel the sweat drop form on the back of her head as she remembered Nabiki's mercenary ways, "No thanks, I'll ask him… her…. Ranma! I'll ask Ranma later."

Nabiki shrugged as she retrieved her chopsticks and waited for Nodoka to sit down, "Suit yourself."

XxXxXxXx

Haruka sat in the empty living room while everyone started to bed down. Ranma, who was still in female form, had headed out to the dojo where she had been sleeping, while mostly everyone else headed up stairs. Soun had pulled out a bed roll for her and set it in the dojo, saying that it was more than large enough for her and Ranma to share for the night before he had moved down the hall to his room.

Haruka had spoken with Ranma after dinner, with some interjections from her cousins, and honestly thought that Ranma's life could rank up there with hers on the weird shit meter with just what he put up with on a daily basis. If it was the real Ranma, that is.

Haruka flipped open her phone and thumbed through her contact list, hoping that Sestuna wasn't drunk due to the day's events.

The phone rang a few times before Sestuna answer, screaming frantically, "Where are you, I can't find you anywhere! I can't even track your location with the gates!"

"Whoa, where did this come from?" Haruka asked as she brought the phone back to her ear, "I'm at my uncle's house in Nermia. Anyways, I…"

"Nermia?! Are you stupid or just plain crazy?" Sestuna roared, "That place is so ripe with chaos that not even youma last long there!"

"Will you shut up and listen!?" Haruka roared before slapping a hand over her mouth, thinking she might of woken someone up. When now one yelled back, she spoke again, softer this time, "Look, I just found out that a childhood friend is staying here with his parents as well, and he's got this weird.. condition. I want you to check to see if it's really him of if he's been replaced."

The silence on the other end of the phone was not one of looking into the gate to check for her, no it conveyed a feeling of resignation ad horror, "…Is your uncle Soun Tendo?"

"Yes?" Haruka answered, unsure what the Guardian of Pluto was asking.

"And your friend is Ranma Saotome?"

"Yes?"

"The turning into a girl thing is normal for him, as is his tendency to draw chaos in towards himself." Sestuna said, "Now that we have the perfect opportunity, I want you to keep an eye on him. If everything goes like I want it too, he will be able to help us. I just need to run it by the princess…"

Haruka was confused, she had no idea what her housemate was going on about, "Uh, Sestuna?"

"Congratulations, Sailor Uranus, your new assignment is to watch and observe how one Ranma Saotome keeps the chaos kept in one place like he does. Have fun." The line went dead as Sestuna hung up. Haruka looked at the phone and sighed, at least Ranma was still the same person she knew as a child. At least according to Sestuna. As she went to change into her sleepwear, a thought hit her, "Did I just get put on Babysitting Duty?"

XxXxXxXx

Ranma woke to the giggling of a certain Tendo and the click of camera shutters. She tried to tune it out and go back to sleep, mainly because after Nodoka had moved in she had forbidden Genma from waking Ranma early on weekends and breaks, Ranma had gotten use to sleeping in. besides, it felt so nice to snuggle up on her bedroll. It felt nice and warm, almost as if she was cuddling with someone taller than…

Ranma's brain kicked into full gear at that though. There was a person currently cuddling with her in bed. This Person was taller than her. The general shape of the body told her the person was female, but the breasts were too small to be Shampoo. Ukyo wouldn't sneak into her bed, she got too embarrassed to do so, and she didn't have any other girls wanting to do so. Opening her eyes and slowly turning her head, Ranma came face to face with Haruka, who was slowly waking up herself.

Haruka, on the other hand, did not have a machine like mind that responded to situations, such as being cuddled up to someone she wasn't supposed to be, that would end in a savage beating and maybe a one way trip on Air Akane. She looked around blearily as the person she had been spooning had disappeared. The outright laughter of a girl and the indignant shriek of another did bring her further back into the land of the living. Looking around, She saw that she had rolled over to Ranma's futon, Nabiki was wheezing from how hard she had been laughing, and Ranma was clinging to the rafters above her. Remembering what Sestuna had said last night, Haruka shrugged. She still wasn't sure if Michiru had truly broken up with her, so she would stick to harmless teasing. Situations like this were apparently normal for this ward anyways.

XxXxXxXx

Ranma flushed redder than his girl-form's hair as the other two Tendo sisters shared Nabiki's sentiment about how she had found them. Akane hadn't even gotten angry, she just went straight into a giggle fit. Kasumi just smiled at him, but he could see the amusement in her eyes. And Haruka's response, when she was asked, in the middle of breakfast?

"I guess it's because I'm used to sleeping with a nice curvy girl next to me every night." Haruka said as she stretched, missing the tightening around Nodoka's eyes.

"I can trust that you won't try anything, unseemly with my son's girl-form?" Nodoka asked, "He is, after all, engaged."

Haruka shook her head, "No, until I'm sure that Michiru really doesn't want anything to do with me, I'm not going to cheat. Though I do want to see how red I can get Ranma to go."

"I thought you didn't like men." Ranma snapped as he pulled his bowl closer to fend of his father's wandering chopsticks.

"It's not that I don't like men, I just haven't found one that interested me yet. I just prefer women over men," Haruka said as she set her coffee cup down, fully awake now, "But I do have to admit, you're a real catch in either form."

Ranma quickly finished his food and bounced out of the house and over the wall within a minute. Nabiki smirked as Haruka got up to go after him, "Don't worry about it, Ranma's just really embarrassed. Give him an hour or two for him to find a fight and he'll be right back to normal."

Haruka grinned as she went out to where he bike was, "Well I don't want to miss that, he was holding back on me yesterday, and I don't like it when people do that without an extremely good reason."

XxXxXxXx

Ranma sat in the park as he fumed. Kuno was still in recovery from the last beating, Mousse was currently locked in a cage in his duck form as punishment for groping Shampoo, and the normal random challengers he had weren't showing up. If he wanted a good fight…

"Where the hell am I now?"

…All he needed to do was wander around until Ryoga showed up.

"Hey pork butt! Long time no see!" Ranma called out as he turned to the lost boy. Ryoga was the only one that could keep up with him at the moment, therefore the only one he could have a good spar with.

"Ranma? I'm not in Kyoto, am I?" Ryoga asked. Over the recent months, he had come to the conclusion that Ranma was the only real friend he had, and the others were as a result of Ranma being around.

"Not even close," Ranma said as he slipped into a loose stance, "I could use a good fight, how about you?"

Roga dropped his backpack, letting hit the ground with a small thud as he pulled his umbrella off of the top, "You seem stressed, something happen?"

"Akane's cousin and one of my old friends showed up last night and I discovered it's going to be hard to be around her."

Ryoga's mind worked through the workings of Nermia, which dictated the natures of those whom showed up and what kind of troubles they would give Ranma, "Lesbian?"

"She says she prefers women but said I looked good either way."

"Embarassed?"

"I woke up with her spooning my girl-form while Nabiki was taking pictures."

Ryoga paused before he went red, "On three?"

XxXxXxXx

Haruka was cruising down the roads looking for Ranma. She had asked around, mainly because she didn't trust free information given out by Nabiki. She knew her cousin, and she did not want to be part of her latest moneymaking scheme/amusement. Apparently, Ranma's fights were on the same level with the Inner Scouts when it came to the everyday challengers. Loud and destructive. When he was fighting a regular, they added that it was even louder, flashy, and even more destructive.

Considering she saw a tree suddenly lift upwards before falling sideways and out of sight, she had a pretty good idea of where Ranma was. What she didn't like was the roar and sickly energy that appeared almost immediately after the tree fell that just screamed Youma. She quickly pulled into an alley and hid her bike before transforming. She wasn't about to let a friend die.

XxXxXxXx

Ranma and Ryoga had been beating on each other in a pure slugfest, not really caring about any fancy techniques and just enjoying the fight. They never noticed the figure that had been lurking in the forest, watching them. It was looking for any human with high levels of energy, and it had stumbled across these two. They were positively glowing with it in the creatures eyes, but it thought it would have the advantage anyways. It decided to cut in.

Ranma and Ryoga barely noticed the sounds of a tree being ripped from the ground as they focused on trying to break the hold they had on the other fighter. As the tree was swung sideways, Ranma tripped Ryoga and forced them to both roll under the tree as it sailed over head.

"All right who has the… Shit" Ranma said as he caught a glimpse of the figure coming out of the trees," Ryoga, we got company."

Ryoga looked up from where he was lying and sighed. An Oni-like youma was making its way through the trees towards them, energy gathering in its single eye, "What are you worried about, it's not that strong."

"Not what I'm worried about," Ranma said as he felt something else now that he was paying attention, "One of those magical girls is closing in fast."

"Worry about her later," Ryoga said as he stood, "Dodge now."

The youma roared as it fired the energy from its eye in a condensed beam of energy. That was it's third, and last mistake. The first was targeting the boys and the second was to follow through by throwing a tree at them. What followed was enough to turn anyone's stomach. And unfortunately for her, Sailor Uranus saw everything that followed.

XxXxXxXx

Uranus watched in growing horror as she watched Ranma and the boy he had presumably been fighting systematically pick the youma apart. She had arrived when it had fired the eye-beam, causing the two boys to dodge in opposite directions. They moved faster than the youma could follow as it tried to sweep the beam after Ranma, only for the bandanna wearing boy to close in on the side, swinging the umbrella he had grabbed.

The umbrella hit the youma's arm with a sickening crunch of metal on bone, causing her to pale at the sound. The boy's strength became apparent when he followed through on the swing to through the youma, who was twice as tall and at least several times heavier than him, straight at Ranma. Ranma then proved how much he had held back against her when he sent the youma flying back the way he came with a spin kick. The other boy swung his umbrella downwards as he caved in the youma's chest. After a few moments, the two turned away.

"Think that was enough?" the other boy asked as rotated his shoulder. The youma growled as it pushed itself up, it's wounds knitting together at a quick rate.

"Apparently not."

"How should we handle this?"

"Hit it harder?"

"Really?

"Are you telling me that you're not having fun batting this tub of lard around?"

"Just shut up and fight."

The interaction between the two had thrown Uranus completely. Sure this was a low level youma that she could have taken out on her own with the right tactics, but these two were beating on it as _stress relief_. They could have easily taken it out at any time, but they were just playing with it. After ten minutes of having its bone repeatedly broken and regenerated, the youma was begging for mercy or death, which ever came first. When it started that, Ranma swung his hand downwards and bisected the youma from head to groin.

As the two halves fell apart, Ranma sighed, "Well at least it won't be hurting anyone else. Who summoned it?"

"Happosai? It seemed focused on us and after that beating we gave him for that one panty raid…"

"You're right, it is just the thing he would do." Ranma said, "You want to continue the fight or you good?"

"I'm good, though I could use something to eat."

"What about the magical girl you sensed?"

"Well, she's not attacking use so we should be good."

The two boys wandered away after the other one picked up the backpack that had been sitting unnoticed. All Uranus could do was watch as she tried to steady herself and wonder what kind of monsters these two were because she could tell that they were _still holding back_.


End file.
